


Descendants 2:Dark Deception

by Madam_Ghost



Series: Dark Deception [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Ghost/pseuds/Madam_Ghost
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, or at least it's supposed to be. I find out that's not the case. Your family is just as dangerous as your enemies. They are the closest ones to you, that you tell all your secrets and weaknesses to. You see with me betrayal is the ultimate sin, especially when it comes from your family. But that's ok. They think they defeated a monster. Little did they know, they created one in return...(This story does NOT belong to me!! Just my OWN  character)
Relationships: Evie/Doug, Harry/OC, Jay/OC, Mal/Ben, carlos/jane
Series: Dark Deception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139024





	Descendants 2:Dark Deception

Prologue

This can’t be happening! My blood runs cold, as my horrified gaze remains fixated on the tv screen in front of me. The scene unfolding before me made me sick to my stomach. She lost. My mother; the mistress of all evil, had lost and had been transformed into a tiny salamander no bigger than my palm.  
My nails bit into the tender flesh of my legs as I watched an armed guard capture my mother and place her in a tiny glass box. The screen then flickers over to the regal posture of the King and Queen and their newly crowned son. All three of them were thanking and smiling at four young teens who had been the cause of my mother’s defeat.  
I bit my bottom lip as my gaze lands on a purpled haired teenage girl with striking green eyes. She wrapped her arms around the prince and laughed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. The doors to the throne room they were in, opened and everyone rushed out whooping and hollering with joy.  
Boom!  
I tear my eyes away from the tv screen to see bright colors; pink, blue, red, gold explode across the night sky before showering down to the earth below. Swallowing hard, I shakily climb to my feed and stumble my way over to the window.  
Across from me, on a large patch of land sat a massive castle, with blue and gold banners flapping gently in the wind. The lawn was teeming with people young and old, dancing and having a good time. The music pierced the air making my teeth rattle from the intensity.  
Boom!  
Again the sky was alit with color. My chest rises and falls in rapid succession as my ears ring with all the noise that filled the night. My nails bite into the tender flesh of my palms as I look on. This is not right! It is us who should be celebrating, not them!  
Those thoughts ran through my head like a frantic bird trying to escape the hungry maw of a stray cat. Anger boils up inside me. I wanted to break something. My teeth clench as I glare at them with hatred. Everything was going just fine until She had to ruin it! The scene in front of me began to blur, everything was blending into one another.  
My pants sounded so loud to my own ears, almost as if they were being amplified. A growl rips from my chest, making me shake with its ferocity. It was all her fault.  
“Damn you, Mal!” I scream as blue and green flames erupt around me, quickly crawling up the walls and across the floorboards of my room. The heat was so intense it caused beads of sweat to perpetrate across my brow; I didn’t care. I wanted Her and all of them to pay!


End file.
